narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zephyr Niigata
Zephyr Niigata (ゼファー新潟; Niigata Zephyr) is a member of the Yureigakure Great Shamans and the leader of the Soeki Organization. As such, he is one of the most powerful ninjas in the whole village. He is also the only leader of the Niigata Clan to not have achieved the blessed eye, Makkuragan Background Zephyr is a young ninja of the Niigata Clan and the current clan leader. As such, he is also the leader of the organization Soeki. This kind of power could not go unrecognized and earned him a place in Yureigakure's 6 Great Shamans. As the leader of his clan, Zephyr is in charge of his people's safety and upbringing, but tends to shirk off that responsibility to sleep. His little brother, Saix Niigata is one of his interests as he was left by his father to watch over Saix. Zephyr as a child was treated poorly by his clan, being weak in the use of Release]. Such treatment leaves him to hold a slight hatred for his own clan and has developed a bit of a psychotic nature This was shown once when he was comforting Saix over their father being gone, and laughing out loud when he got to be alone; as if it was funny. Appearance Zephyr, like most of the Niigata Clan has a bit of a feminine look. Even more so that he wears black eyeliner and lipstick, along with long styled hair. His hair is black, spiked and untidy on top, with white straightened bangs coming down both sides of his head, as well as white lengths going down his neck. One of his white front hair lengths is tied together by beads, colored purple in representation of the darkness of his clan. He dresses in a black sleeveless vest with fur around it's color. His pants are gold with black lines coursing around the leg lengths. The waist of his body is wrapped by a white cloth with two ends hanging down. Zephyr's feminine look is something that doesnt bother him at all, and sees it as a mark of his inner beauty. He ususlly is always bearing some sort of smile although it usually has a mischievous air to it. Personality As a member of the Great Shamans, Zephyr tries to look out for the well fair of his village in all he does. He knows his obligations and follows them to the key, although it depends on his time, place, and situation. Zephyr has shown to act as a member of the Shamans at one time, and the leader of the Niigata Clan at another. As far as he sees, if his other obligations are not concerned in a matter, he sees no reason to act as a representative as such, and acts as what he sees fit. This inconsistency in his behavior has caused trust issues among the rest of his councilmen as they have trouble trusting Zephyr. His next action is never guaranteed which puts them all on their toes when dealing with him. He knows full well his influence on the other council members and tends to smile when considering the thought. His psychopathic tenancies also cause worry among those he interacts with. When enemies of the village are caught, Zephyr almost immediately suggests throwing them to the spirits (the villages most brutal and severe punishment that ends in death). He has admitted to loving the scene of such a punishment, and liking to take advantage of it whenever they village can. He is always present at these displays. As a big brother to Saix, Zephyr shows a surprising care for his younger brother when he's around. Such examples include cheering for him during his academy examination and escorting him to the Hospital by piggy back ride when Saix is unable to make it there himself. Although this is the persona his gives off, Zephyr still shows signs of ill intent with his brother, never able to fully mask his psychotic side. He knows Saix has achieved the Makkuragan and due to such, treats him better than the rest of the clan as he is expected to bring up an heir. Abilities Zephyr is known far and wide through the ninja world for his ability to destroy his opponent's morale in a fight. Such a feat was obtained by his own personal Shade release technique called Shade Release: Reflect. This ability allowed him to go through battles untouched by inexperienced ninja, and wearing out the chakra of the more experienced due to the measures they had to go through to get past his jutsu. Lightning Release Lightning Release was Zephyr's first discovered chakra nature. He incorperates the use of lightning in most of his jutsus, using them as conductors and combo hitting his opponents. He is most familiar with this element, as it is flexible and almost limitless to him. Although it is his best element, he doesnt learn much of any jutsu beyond his Reflect as not much more is needed to overcome his opponents. Ice Release Though Zephyr does not know any water techniques, he is slightly familiar with ice style jutsus. He claims he was taught this technique by fellow council member Stella, but it is unconfirmed since she is rarely ever seen . He tends to use this style of jutsu for changing terrain or making useful weapons in the midst of battle. He doesnt like to be too flashy with this element. Earth Release This was Zephyr's second nature affinity, which he learned some time after he became a Chuunin. He is almost as skilled in this element as he is in lightning, and packs heavier hits using this jutsu. Since it does not work well with his lightning techniques, his earth techniques are used mostly for manipulating the battlefield to his advantage, much like his use of ice release. The difference however being he shapes the terrain with this element instead of making it tricky to operate on for his opponents. Wind Release This was Zephyr's third nature affinity to be learned, some time after he became a Jounin. Wind release is used by Zephyr for surprise purposes and doesnt hold many jutsus of this type. A few surprises is all he feels will be enough against the opponents he faces, and is confident enough in his power to avoid being too sly when he fights. Shade Release Though this is his Kekkei Genkai, this is Zephyr's least known nature type. At a time, he was ridiculed by his clan for his lack of creativity in using the technique, but soon found his own ways in becoming a ninja without it. He seeks the Makkuragan one day so he may unlock the true power waiting for him as a member of the Niigata Clan and take his already powerful status to a level where he believes no one can contest.